Tears on my Pillow
by ovo-je-smijesno
Summary: After being in foster care for so long, Melody's only distant family member, Charles Offdenson, takes her in and eventually so does the most powerful band in the world Dethklok. Will she finally be happy? Or will the past come back to haunt her?
1. Time

_Not many would know not many would care.  
But to say that I existed  
It would only be fair._

Melody sat in the lobby, fidgeting and twiddling her thumbs in a nervous tic. It was rare that she would feel like this whenever living under a different roof considering she had been in and out of foster homes. But this home she knew it would be different. With the death of her parents at an early age she never thought she would have family members that would come forth to claim guardianship but as her case went to another worker, it was found out that she had a distant cousin...a very older cousin and a prominent figure.

The name which she read on her file that day.  
Charles Offdensen.  
It was an almost laughable and unreal that she was related to a man in charge of the most popular band in the world Dethklok. She almost didn't want to go and live with that man but quickly dismissed that idea, it would be honestly better than going into another horrible household appointed by her old caseworker...Vincent.  
She hated for the hell Vincent put her through. She was told by him that she was alone. No family, no one to really to fall back on but him. She knew he put her in bad families and caretakers on purpose, he was a psychopath like that. But who could she tell? She was a warden of the state. A statistic lost in a sea of others. With the system being packed with kids and under employed it was always hard to find a home to stay longer than 6 months.

Sighing audibly, the girl looked up at a black clock which read 5:30 pm.  
It's only been 30 mins? It felt like an eternity. She wondered what was taking them so long?

 _Maybe adoption?_

Melody looked at her attire; a simple white sweater dress that went down to her mid shin. It was something she owned for quite a while never seeming to lose it throughout being in and out of foster homes. She had besides her a black duffle bag of personal items like pictures and things she had as a kid. Other than that and the clothes on her back, she had nothing else and saw her situation like every other time she was going to leave the place.

 _Don't get involved with peoples lives...they'd only give you back too soon...don't get hurt._

But would these rules apply to this situation? To her own blood that never knew her existence till now?

The door to her left opened. It was Offdensen.  
" _Let's go_." He said in a matter-of-factly tone, " _We gotta get moving. There's a lot to discuss."_

Melody had a feeling this wasn't going to be any "fake smiles" lectures from another apathetic foster parent. This was going to become a foundation of her forever home.

Or so she hoped.

As the doors to outside were opened by servants in all black, the cold afternoon air of fall hit her face. She clung to her bag close to her till both stepped into a heated luxury limo and begun to drive off.

Melody of 14 only hoped her life would change for the better out of all the pain she endured. Even if it would only be 6 months maximum like the rest of them.

She could only hoped.


	2. Arrival

_If you could see what I had inside  
Would you still like me just the way I am?  
But I'll keep that out of sight._

* * *

Leaning her head on the window she saw the bright moon high in the sky illuminating the streets and sidewalks where people of dark expression crowded in the shadows of the abysmal night. It looked so beautiful even if every one them were depraved.

 _Is Mans life bond to be always solitary, nasty, brutish, and short?_

"Uhh excuse me?" A voice quipped up, knocking Melody out of her trance.  
"I-I'm sorry?" The soft spoken girl answered slightly cracking voice.

Offdensen sighed and scooted next to Melody looking at her with sternness yet kindness.  
"I know this is all new and unexpected. But i'm here to assure you as my only family left, that you will be under my care for as long as possible. I know I can't make you immediately happy, uh, but we can all try to make this work."

He paused for a moment looking down at his hands.

"I never knew your Dad or your Mom but i'm sure they would want you to live your life as best as you can. I promise to only help." He finished with a bit more confidence.

Melody turned her head towards to the well suited man who captured her attention with his sincerity. She never felt such comfort in a long time, hearing how he considered her parents will and feelings made her soften up a bit.

She swallowed down a knot and finally spoke, "I...promise to try also. It'll be hard for me to get used to this situation and maybe just maybe we'll be the best of cousins." Her voice waviered at the cousins part due to it being so awkward.

He looked at her and gave her a small smile and started again, "We'll discuss living with Dethklok under the same roof tomorrow about rules and regulations that I have to get across. But it's late, and extensive talking can be tiring." Offdensen stood up as the limo began to stop and the same cladded in black servants came to open the door. He helped Melody out by taking her bag as she stepped out last. Looking up ahead of her stood Mordhaus; gigantic, grim looking with color schemes of black, red, grey, and a clouded sky above that added to the magnetism of its story high floors. With her mouth agaped and hair whipping in the wind she almost didn't hear Offdensen calling out to her, beckoning her to follow him. Snapping out of it she followed him and two other servants inside the legendary house of Dethklok.

 _Never thought my forever home could be Like this._


	3. It Has Finally Hit

_Im screaming at myself as I will try with every fiber of my being not to make a mary-sue out of my oc, bc it is so easy to go that route. thank you all for taking interest to this story. This story and my other ones will have even MORE slower updates as I already started college. Which is gonna suck but thank you all for your views 🌟_ _⊂( ・ ̫・)⊃_

* * *

Walking into Mordhaus, pass the tall gate doors, Melody and Offdensen were side by side. Taking an elevator at the end of the hall, it went all the way up to the top floor. Passing windows were the only things giving light in the corridors.

They were way high up when they finally arrived at Offdensen's office. He had her take a seat at his as he ordered a klokateer to get the key to Melody's room. And awkward silence approached as the minutes came but it felt like a lifetime.

"Do you have any friends?" He asked suddenly.

She stopped picking at a hangnail and looked up, "I do, two best friends, but I haven't seen them in a while since the last two houses I've been in have been far from the area. We still keep in touch though."

"Well, just say whenever you want them over. I want to be sure while you adjust here, you have support." He paused and fidgeted his thumbs as silence came up again. He didn't like this. The feeling of not being able to ease the awkwardness. He knows nothing of his niece but knows that she's blood. It'll be hard to know who she is so late in life.

Melody looked around and saw a lot of lamps in the office, nice ones around his desk while cheap ones you get at ikea were more around a sofa and meeting table. So many on but the lights were dimmed down. She wanted to ask why, but would it be kind of weird? What if he just liked the lamps? Or did it calm him down? Wait she was overthinking. He just liked lighting.

She decided it was best to ask the question now or later...

"Why did-"

The door opened as a klokateer came in. "Sire, the room had its once over and the key is here."

"Ah, great. Well Melody, if you will uh, follow me please."

Going through a maze of hallways, they finally made it to her room. Unlocking it, it revealed a wide and spacious room, a king sized bed, a walk in closet, furniture like a black dresser and a nightstand. A tall window that the moon graced through with light. It was fair and modern, but begging to be filled with things and decorations. It was nice to have that freedom at last.

She sat on her bed as Offdensen stood in the doorway. He still tried hiding the fact that he felt betrayed in some way. If he had known he had family somewhere out there he would think twice about joining the BlackKlok. But in the end he knew his destiny was to protect Dethklok, they all knew that. It did still bother him that not even the cult knew of Melody. But then again, they could have.

It made him want to die actually.

"Well uh, Melody," he said as he handed her the key, "This room is all yours. If you need anything to make it your own let any klokateer or myself know. As this is your private quarters, I have one more thing to be stern about but I'll explain in much more detail tomorrow..."

She looked at him standing next to her. She felt as if her heart will drop.

"Dethklok's rooms are far from Mordhaus as this is considered a main hall. You can go anywhere you like on these grounds and lands, hell, even the execution yard..."

She got the chills just from even hearing execution.

"Anywhere is your domain. But never, and I mean without me or a trusted klokateer, ever, go over to the bands quarters house."

She blinked back, was he actually protective of her? She couldn't believe it, seeing him still standing with a straight face but saw the glimmer in his eyes. Even with her own blood and the people she had to live with, was protectiveness all the same? No, she had to remind herself this time is different, this time it's familial.

"I...understand." She answered and with that Offdensen gave her an awkward pat on the back and a goodnight. He left the room and she was alone.

Standing up and sighing, she looked at the bronze key in her hand. It was hers. It was all hers. But what would the future hold for her now that she went from pauper to princess? She wasn't going to act like riches was all she knew she wouldn't change no matter how much money could be thrown at her.

As she promised herself to never go astrayed Offdensen last words went through her head again.

"Never...go over to the bands quarters house."

"Are they really that bad?" She whispered her thought out. Walking to look outside the window it faced beautifully to a yard of grass and as she looked farther out, buildings and small buildings grooved all about. In one far corner she could see a wide beautiful garden covering most of the corner of the field. She simply loved it.

She wanted her friends there. She couldn't wait to see them all again. With her newfound freedom, in that moment gripping the key to her chest and trying not to cry at the property she now resided at, she felt forever empowered.

Walking over to her nightstand, she put all of her belongings in there. The pictures would have to wait til tomorrow to be put on her walls. Laying down in the middle of the bed, she looked up at the white ceiling, waiting to fall asleep. And as sleep did came, her last thoughts rang true:

"No tear pillows here."


	4. Puke and Prophecy

Im so sorry to those reading. I am just really fucked over with school and my job that I havent posted anything.

* * *

Melody dreamt of her mother. Her face would slowly fade from total blackness then back into vision. Her face would fade closer and closer as Melody began to see her more clearer: Her mother's dark brown hair and eyes complimented her brown skin tone and broad facial features. It wasn't until when she got too close in her face that Melody awoke startled.

Looking at time on her wall it was 5:10 in the morning. She knew it wasn't gonna be easy for to fall back asleep so she decided to walk around for a bit. Making her way down the hall, she could see it was still very dark outside and swore she could hear wolves. She took mental note to bring mace with her if she went outside at night. Going down the elevator she saw the view again and it had looked more malicious than it did before. Maybe the arcade games downstairs would help.

As the elevator doors opened two klokateers were waiting for the lift. Seeing Melody, they remembered Offdensen order that she was his cousin. Stepping aside, they let her through and gave a bow. Confused and slightly uncomfortable at the gesture she gave a quick nod back as the door closed with both klokateers inside. Sighing, she went down the hall and into the mainroom. All was very dark save for the outside light. Melody eventually found her way to the arcade games and pressed the start button. She played game to game for about 20 minutes before she heard the front door open. Frightened, she dashed behind an arcade machine out of view and peeked around the side, seeing two men stumble in. She saw one being carried around the other's shoulder but couldn't see their faces that much in the dead of the night.

"Jesus Toki, don't drink like this again man." a gruff voice said.

"Yeah yeahs, juss not be a fucking dildos again Natans." Slurred a higher voice with a strange accent back.

The other man, Nathan, grunted and tossed Toki on the couch.

"I'll be back in a bit with a puke bucket. So uhhhh...stay put, hm..." He said awkwardly as he walked down a different corridor.

Melody then got curious as the man lying on the couch was mumbling to himself, she peeked back over to where the he was on the couch.

The light from outside hit him perfectly showing his long light-brown hair, a funny looking mustache to match, and masculine facial features. It must have been the lighting as she noticed how his skin was pale and his arms were defined and muscular. Laying down, he was calling out Nathan in a whisper and was slowly receding off the couch. Melody acted on impulse and caught him in time so he wouldn't hurt himself from the coffee table. He was propped up on his elbows and began to hurl, Melody pulled his hair back but couldn't get far away enough. He ended up puking on her lap.

As his puke came in torrents, once, twice, then three times, he squeaked out a, "Sorrys," and tried to lift his upper body on top of the couch. Melody wondered if Charles had told him about her arrival or if he was total oblivious of who she was. He hadn't looked at her yet, and awkwardly, her lap covered in vomit, Melody held her breath and decided to introduce herself.

"Uh uhm hi, I'm-"

 _"Melody?"_

The light turned on, it was Offdensen. Next to him stood a bulky man with black hair, green eyes, and a puke bucket.

Dazedly, Toki looked over to Melody then to Nathan and Charles. And soon realized what he had done.

"Aw Nathans! I thoughts I was puking on you! Oh, whoms ams yous?" He hiccuped at Melody.

"Charles already said her name Toki - ah whatever it doesn't even matter you're drunk. Uh, well, i'm gonna get him to his room since he's already made an ass out of himself." Nathan said. He picked up Toki again on his shoulder and as he walked away Toki looked over to Melody and said a small sorry then passed out. As the klokateers came down to clean up the puke, Melody was given an oversized shirt to change into.

As she began walking to the nearest bathroom, Charles spoke out calmly. "I'll meet you in your room when you're done."

Melody couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. It brought her back to the times living in other family homes and how doing something wrong on accident would sometimes get you a beating. She hoped Charles wasn't like that.

Sitting on her bed across from him, Melody wondered why he was so quiet until he asked her a question.

"Before the klokateer came into my office to show you your room, what were you going to ask me?"

She thought he had forgotten all about that and analyzed that it wasn't important. But thinking back to her question, she asked him again.

"Did you know my dad?"

Another pause resumed. His hands were folded in his lap and his eyes were away from hers, but he answered the question.

"My father wasn't a nice man. I've seen and heard him do things that no one should know...to make it short, he was aiming to kill me and my siblings...his brother had tried to stop him at some point I remember but i never knew his fate" Sighing he turned away towards the window not to face Melody. She immediately regretted for asking since it brought up bad things.

"I assumed he killed all of my siblings since I got away." Charles continued. "But I know now a part of my family did survive. And that does put a lot of thoughts at rest." Adjusting his glasses, he looked back at Melody, "I'm not mad at you in the slightest of trying to help Toki, just remember to not be alone with them. That's all I ask."

Melody suddenly got brave, Charles didn't know her and the things that she had been through. She wanted to assure him that he didn't have to shelter her. "Charles, I've been in many homes and I've experienced things no child should. I've fended and defended myself for a while and befriended those who have been given up on. All I'm saying is don't worry about me."

His eyes now showed visible worry. It kinda scared her, "That's part of the reason why, but there's something much bigger. Why do you think Dethklok can kill thousands, make millions, and become the most biggest band in the world? It's not just advertisement." He sat next to her, "There's a secret that involves the band, a prophecy. I know you won't believe it and I can't blame you but it is the truth. Let's just say they're "deities" of some sort put on this earth for a reason. Now I know you heard about when they disappeared and their reemergence in the public eye. There was a lot happening then and still, the prophecy isn't exactly completed."

Melody indeed couldn't believe what the hell she was hearing. It sounded batshit crazy and wondered if the stress of the management had gotten to him. But if he and the band can explain their disappearance all the same tune, she guessed it wouldn't be so crazy.

But, " _deities_?"

"So what you're telling me is, is that they're out to fulfill a prophesy...where does that put you?" Melody asked cautiously. Charles took her hands in his and continued his explanation.

"I'm what's called the "Dead Man," invisible to an enemy that is set out to destroy Dethklok. He has been doing everything in his power to make sure the band is stopped and he has not backed down. My role in this is something kept of a secret. I just hope it doesn't involve you."

Now that made her scared.

"Wait, wait, wait, how are you sure of all this?" Melody asked in disbelief

Charles sighed, "I'm a part of a cult that holds the prophecy of Dethklok called the Church of the BlackKlok. They bestowed upon me power and knowledge of what needs to happen. All I can continue to do now until the prophecy is fulfilled is to be a leader of the church and manage Dethklok." He finished and stood up. There was a long pause and Melody tried her hardest to digest everything but couldn't, "Maybe you ought to go back to sleep? They'll be more to talk about in time. Now you, uh, should get some more rest after this early morning."

Melody looked up at him and nodded her head, still showing her face of confusion as he walked out of her room and closed the door. Sighing, she layed down on her bed and looked over to the clock once more.

"7:00 AM. Guess I can sleep in more today." Other thoughts started racing through her head and the thought of being involved in the bands "prophecy." Then thought about the two band members she met tonight. Feeling fear, embarrassment, and confusion, she pulled the covers over her head and began to count sheep.


	5. Safely Uncomfortable

_Who are you people and why do you like this shit i type out? i know i should be writing more especially w this story. Im in for another semester so writing will be more complicated._ _( ´_ﾉ` ) sorry sorry_

* * *

 _Today was a new day._

 _One that can be made over._

 _Trading old for new.._

Melody finished tying her shoes and stood up to look in the mirror. Her loose collar neck dress was light with the color baby blue and a white cardigan to match. Her clothes were picked out sometime before her arrival to Mordhaus and was a surprise when she had opened up her closet. Satisfied with her look, she brushed her dark hair away from her face and went over to Offdensen's office before going out. It has only been a day but Melody couldn't handle being cooped up in a house. Plus she wanted to see her friends, she hadn't seen them in a long time and now that she had freedom she wanted to go everywhere.

Making her way to Charles office, the door was open as he was talking to a klokateer. Seeing her in the hallway, he paused to look over at Melody.

"Ah, so the clothes fit you well. That's good." He commented. Melody was twiddling her thumbs out of nervous habit again, but swallowed her fear.

"Is it alright if I go to see some friends today?" She exhaled.

Charles questioned himself, she wasn't Dethklok so he didn't have to have klokateer's go with her where ever she went for protection but then again she was his cousin. Isn't she supposed to be more above than a band? He told the klokateer to get a car ready for her and will continue later about the bands upcoming tour. He bowed and left Charles and Melody alone.

"Weeell, I guess since the media hasn't found you out yet there's no reason for alarm. However I can't risk that." Charles made his way to his desk, opened a drawer and took out a gold ring.

"This is a small tracker. You wear it, and I'll know where you are if you are ever in trouble. This is only a safety precaution that I have to take." He put it in her hand as Melody stared at it.

"A _tracker." S_ he said skeptically at him. "Don't you think its a bit too much just to go see some friends? I mean you said it yourself, no one has found out about me so what is there to worry about?"

Charles sighed, "I can't risk you getting hurt or worse. Theres plenty trouble out there after me and Dethklok who want us dead." Reaching the ring he slid it down Melody's middle finger. She had almost forgotten about the weird nonsense he told her in the early morning. Still, there was no plausible excuses she could make as to why there would be a prophecy and a church dedicated to the seventh largest economy in the world.

"Just please do this one thing." Charles quietly said. He seemed vulnerable which made her a little scared.

She nodded her head and left closing his office doors.

Stepping more and more downstairs she heard two familiar voices talking with others in the main foyer. She had hoped both Toki and Nathan would leave there in time or she would have to have an awkward conversation. It seemed like her luck, she was never good in unfamiliar social settings.

"It's still crazy for me that robot has family though." It was Nathan's voice. Stopping at the bottom staircase, she eavesdrop on the conversation to prevent walking into a bad moment.

"Hey Natan, whut does she look like? In case I might bumped into her I dunt wanna freak er out." A different voice asked. She guessed it was their drummer Pickles, she peaked slightly around the wall to see the two band member's she saw last night talking to the three other's: the redhead with dreds, the tall blonde, and their bassist who was...not appealing by social standards she remarked. His face always reminded Melody of a bulldog. It was strange to hear their regular voices having a conversation amongst themselves. She saw the large door not that far away past them, that was her only way out. Inhaling, she pushed down her social anxiety and stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

Nathan was about to answer until he saw her peeking out from behind the staircase. He knew it was Melody by seeing her brown hair spilling over her shoulder, she looked more smaller than he remembered.

"Well uh, she's right there." Nathan nodded over to Melody

"Uhm... Hi.." She smoothed her hands together and twiddled her thumbs. she was nervous and her constant tick didn't help, she stood knees locked straight and become jittery. "I hope you don't mind I-I have somewhere to be."

Nathan felt bad and a little embarrassed for Melody remembering Toki barfing on her. The rest of the guys looked at her in a sort of disbelief that she was real except for Toki who felt terrible seeing her again. The singer knew he had to lead the situation so the rest of the band wouldn't say or do something that would make her feel uncomfortable.

Pickles spoke up in his Midwestern accent, " Ohhhh hi there, nice to meet yew, names Pickles whats yers now?" He shook her hand rather delicately as if to not scare her. Pickles was approachable and more like a "regular jack-off" with people.

But that couldn't be said for the others.

"Oh haiiis Melody!" Skwisgaar walked up next to Pickles to greet her, "So this ams de little rabbits Offdensons beens hiding eh?" She smiled shyly and in a cracking voice that she was his niece and was happy to be living at Mordhaus.

From bad to worse, Toki and Murderface butted in, not realizing how crass they were when it came to socializing. Toki had sprang up in front of Melody," Heys Toki ams sorrys abouts pukings on yous I hopes ams forgives me?" She stammered a bit as she relived last night again. She'd rather have Toki to not remind her.

Murderface crossed his arms over his chest and stared Toki down in efforts to shame him, "Toki! Whattya mean puked on her?"

Cringing, Nathan responded, "Oh yeah well that was uhm supposed to be a storry for when _shes not around."_ Nathan thought it was better to spare her the shit comments from the band for now since she had to leave...

 _"Wait, where IS she going?"_

"Okay, okay, that's enough fuck off for now guys, she has somewhere to be. Where are you going again?" He asked genuinely curious. It wasn't long until more questions jumped on her.

Skwisgaar arched a brow, "Wheres does a 13 years olds gots to bes goings to?"

Melody inched more towards the door, she _had_ to cut the conversation short even if it did come off as rude, "Ohh, t-to see some friends...they're waiting for me. I should really get goingnicetomeetyou Bye!" she said as she rushed out the door.

Nathan guessed now nobody in Mordehaus has any good family connections. Charles preferred to have a klokateer spend the day driving her around instead of having her stay put for a while. But he couldn't be mad at Charles for not even trying to bond with Melody, it would take some time for both to adjust.

"Well thats ams weirds," Toki said disappointed, "Hopes we didn't swarms her offs." Toki was already caring too much, then again he was the "cutesy" guy.

Pickles smirked, "Hah, nah, its mostly Skwisgaar over ere asking where a 13 year old goes off too. You should've seen the shit I was getting into at 13. Don't worry about the kid, she seems good."

The swede scoffed with arms crossed, "I wasnts gettings too intos it but bon'ts yew thinks it ams not goods for hers to be runnings off so early? Remembers fatty ding dongs?"

The band had almost completely forgotten about the kid they once adopted.

"Ohhhhh him. Haha Ah jeez, what a rascal." Nathan commented

"Melody isn't like the fat tub of shit we adopted so where ever she's running off to she'll be fine." Pickles said. Everyone came to a silent agreement but Murderface had to go on.

"And shame on you Toki for fucking puking on her!"

"Cants nevers controls yours alcohol!" Skwisgaar chimed in.

The subject changed to belittling Toki, but the thought crossed through everybody's mind: isn't Offdensen worried about Melody getting involved in the Church of Blackklok? Things had settled down, however nobody really knew when the imminent danger would come back. Only time would tell .


	6. A Brief Return

_I thank you all reading this and supporting this story_ ❤︎

* * *

Around the city parked a food truck in front of a few benches in a parking lot. Two girls were sitting down as one of them took a break from her shift. It's been a thing for one girl to work in at her family's food truck and invite her friends over after school or during the weekend but one friend was missing.

They had not seen her in months and worried if she was lost forever and if her sadistic case worker had buried her last bit of happiness for good. Tapping nails on the table, the girl who worked at the truck spoke up.

"Athena, how would you feel if my grandparents got custody of me again?"

Looking up from her cellphone, Athena twirled a long red curl around her finger. The thought of her losing another best friend made her heart break, "I know that I possibly wouldn't see you again but I would try to always keep in touch with you. You're one my only good friends left, Margaret."

She had known Margaret since they were little kids, always going outside to play and both had met a new girl in the neighborhood. She had been adopted for three years until she was given back into the system due to child negligence. But she continued to stay close in the city and never went too far. She managed to stay in the same school system with Athena and Margaret until recently when she stopped showing up.

Margaret sighed and folded her hands under her chin, sadden by a sweet friend lost forever. In her situation, Margaret felt if she was taken away she wouldn't be able to come back. She was thankful she had a large family on her mother's side that took care of her, in return she worked at the family's creole food truck so as to not be a burden. However, she knew they had unconditional love for her, same with Athena's family; all were together and had siblings she loved very much. With all of this, of course they would see their lost friend having pain in her eyes whenever she would be around their families.

"What do you think it was like in Melody's head? I mean to be all alone like that. No family but still amazing how well she held up." Athena said.

Margaret wasn't much of an in-depth conservationist. She liked to stay on the surface matter of things and laugh at serious situations instead of facing them.

"Ahhh, of course she came out ok! come on now we're in middle school Athena, we shouldn't be this sad!" She scoffed in response.

Athena rolled her eyes, "She could change y'know, we can all change."

Margaret was going to answer her with a "tough shit," response until a black Lincoln navigator pulled up near the food truck.

"Who's that?" Margaret asked Athena. She shrugged as the two looked over to the car as the passenger door opened.

* * *

Melody closed the door behind her, it had been months since she seen her friends and now they were in the middle of 8th grade. She looked up over to the red food truck and the strewn benches and umbrellas to find her two old friends. Athena and Margaret looked back at her and felt in awe.

A pause. And In a split second all three girls ran to each other and hugged and screamed with excitement. Some tears were spilled as all three girls gripped tighter onto each other.

Wiping her nose and teary-eyed, Athena looked at Melody, "We thought we lost you forever."

"Yeah! Where have you been all this time? Whose car was that?" Margaret questioned holding onto Melody's hand.

Swiping her sleeve across her eyes Melody inhaled a shaky breath, "Well...you have to keep this a secret ok? It's for safety reasons."

Both her friends nodded their heads and as they sat down at a table, Melody explained everything except the Church of the Blacklok. Both were amazed and even questioned how any of it was possible.

"So, what about Vincent? Does he know you're related to Charles?" Athena asked.

Melody cringed and became anxious, "I don't even want to think about that." She then changed the subject, "I know you guys are gonna be at school and Margaret you have work but maybe you guys can come to Mordehaus and just hang out? It can get pretty lonely."

"Of course!" Margaret chirped up.

"We all need to hang out anyways, we got a lot of catching up to do. We'll figure out sometime this week and let you know." Athena said smiling. Clearly the girls were overjoyed and Melody couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have Athena and Margaret as friends. But in her mind she also thought of Vincent.

Had Charles taken care of him? Or did he even knew the things he done to ruin Melody's life? She sorely smiled with her friends thinking only how Vincent could discredit her and Charles family ties.

As the afternoon went on, it was Melody's time to leave back to Mordehaus. Hugging and waving goodbye to her friends, she got into the awaiting car and drove off.

 _"How can melancholy hurt so much?"_


	7. A Feelings Thing

_I've been taking forever on this so I'm sorry._

* * *

Days had passed since Melody reunited with her friends. They talked on the phone for hours about what Melody had been missing out on. Margaret was finally able to stay with her mothers side of the family after a custody battle that took place for 2 years. She was much happier now that she was living with them after her fraternal grandparents gave everyone hell, even when in the past they had tried to have margaret never see from mothers family again ever since she was a child. For Margaret she, "Couldn't care less for those fat, pasty Italians." She enjoyed every bit of her newfound freedom with her new family, they let her talk to whoever she wanted to and let her stay out late so as long she told them where she was going. It gave Melody's dear friend a chance to be in total control of her life as she wanted to, of course she wouldn't tell them always where she'd exactly go to. Some parties and some usual sad love-sick boys to visit were few things Margaret wouldn't tell her family. She grew up to be sneaky and Melody wondered if this would have an affect on her in the future but didnt want to upset her friend with her thoughts, after all, she was more alive than she ever been. So what if she wanted to break a few hearts for sport or partied all night long? So long as Melody hoped it was to have a good time and not to run away from issues or fall in the same cruel personalities of her fathers family. The only thing to do was to be a good friend and watch out for her.

As for Athena, she had been doing well. Still friends with Margaret, she would tag along with her going out at night but would never lie to her family on where she was going. Athena was born in a middle class lifestyle with 4 older brothers and loving parents it was mostly normal in sharp contrast from her two best friends. Usually Athena would invite them to outings and events her family would do like camping, travelling, going to fairs, the beach, etc. Melody knew why. Athenas parents always loved having them over and being so family orientated they took it upon themselves to share what they had with her friends. Some of Melody's best memories would always be with Athena's family, as if they were her first family ever. Margaret felt the same not knowing who her parents really were and having to be raised by extended, it felt nice and normal to be with Athena's family. Athena herself really kept things together and for so long managed to stay in touch with Melody. Which was how Melody managed to find them again, hearing Athenas mothers voice over a phone call for the first time in months. Despite Athena's loving backround she still had some insecurities. She was tall for a girl around 5'10, red long hair, white skin with freckles across her face, chest and shoulders. Melody remembered the times in elementary school boys would tease her for her appearence but her friends were always there for her.

* * *

It had been nagging Melody for the longest, she wanted to go outside and be with her friends again. The feeling of being free after so long again made her grateful but wondered if her life should have always been this way if it wasn't for Vincent. Sending her to multiple families time after time and continuously intervening whenever he noticed her getting comfortable. It was like clockwork and learned that the hard way from her first family she stayed with after her parents passed. Those first people were so nice, loving, and warm that Melody had almost healed. The only mistake she did was telling Vincent about how happy she was he and without saying anything much the next couple of days would be her packing up for good - leaving them behind. From then on she was used masking her feelings out of just survival. but the times have changed now and she was ready to live her life unconditional and in a triumphant way but she knew that it would take time and the first steps is little by little. Rummaging through her stocked closet she found something more to her tastes, very plain and moderate: A black, short-sleeved turtleneck with black leggings and plain white sneakers she looked in one more time in the mirror.

 _I'm disgusting._

The sun was going down, so she quickly collected enough bravery to ask Ofdensen to see her friends again. Inhaling deeply she turned off the lights and walked down the hall to his office.

* * *

"Abigail, this could be very serious, how would we explain all of this carefully enough to her?" Ofdensen put his glasses down on the table and rubbed his eyes. What time was It? 5? 6? Knubbler and Abigail had been in his office for three hours already normally a meeting about the bands well-being takes an hour but apparently more when it came to his cousin. Knubblers ideas were sure original thoughts alright.

"Aw jeez y'know what, its one of those things that just come out of no where and sometimes you gotta take care of it."  
Abigail looked over to a hungover Knubbler with an arched brow, "I guess what knubbler is trying to say is some things like this aren't easy but we know she isn't a child, she's smart enough to understand the things we're going to tell her but I've contacted the church like you asked they haven't gotten back to me yet so we're still waiting."  
Ofdensen put his glasses on his grimaced face and sighed at the thought of the possible involvement of her being in the prophecy. If he was the half man what worse could she become just by being blood related? Before the conversation continued Melody came behind the crack of the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was meaning to ask something."  
"Ah melody," Ofdensen said opening the door, "Come in there's two more people you have to meet. This is Abigail Remeltindtdrinc the band's lead producer and Dick Knubbler the band's main sound engineer-"  
"Hey hey hey!" Knubbler slurred out from the couch, "And producer too, c'mon I've been with you how many years?" Melody smiled nervously, trying not to stare too long at Knubblers mechanical eyes, "It's very nice to meet the both of you…" She answered. She hoped they didn't hear about her and Toki's incident.

By now, they most likely had.

"So what is it that you needed to ask again?" Ofdenson asked. Melody hugged herself in self assurance and took a deep breathe, "I was wondering if I could go see my friends Margaret and Athena tonight." She asked carefully. The short second pause gap of no response seemed like forever until she heard Ofdensen, "weelll…" he trailed off and looked at Abigail, with a big smile on her face nodding yes. It was they only extra input he needed. "Just make sure you wear your ring and if you sleep over let me know, until then curfew is 10." He answered promptly. Melody's eyes widened a bit but didn't complained as she backed up to the to the door with a quick thank you. Abigail smiled over to the door as it closed and reminded Ofdensen, " Things will be awkward but it's best to let your cousin live a little bit."

He looked down at his desk, sure it was a little much but she was right, Melody needed to become an average kid again. Higher class and his blood, but average at least.

Knubbler had stood up stumbling a bit and stretched his arms as his green eyes flickred, " I can see this meeting is over so til next time Ofdensen. I wont be surprised if she turns out to be just like you." Abigail gathered her paper work from a table and proceeded to walk out with Knubbler. "Have a great afternoon Charles!" she said before closing the door with a toothy grin.

She seemed excited about the whole change, Ofdensen speculated it could be because of her no longer being the only girl in Mordehaus. Or it was a spectable to see him as something else than just the band's manager. Nevertheless, it was going to be more surprises down from there.

* * *

Melody had forgotten about the ring and hurried back towards her room to grab it when she noticed something outside her window in the large yard. Sitting on one of the picnic benches sat Toki fiddling with an acoustic guitar, focusing on the strings when he suddenly lifted up his head and saw melody through the window.

Her heart leaped. He spotted her and she stood there frozen. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and smiled waving a hello. Strangely, he wasn't as nervous as she was and reluctantly Melody waved back.

 _Should I go and talked to him?_

She thought it best to stuff down the social anxiety once again and just have a small conversation before she left, after all she was going to be living there now. Might as well be on good terms with the band. Walking down the stairs toward the back door Melody's hands got immediately sweaty as she took a couple of steps outside.

"Hi's Melody!" The Norwegian chirped out. His voice was as childlike as she remembered.

"Uhm hi, I was wondering what you were up to." She said quietly.

"Oh nothing's just playing an old grandpas guitars. I gots bored being in my rooms all day. How about yous?"

"W-what I've been up to? Well, I was getting ready to see some friends but decided to just-"

 _Don't panic too much you're doing gold. Just don't talk so much._

"I-I guess talk to you for a little bit?

Toki shrugged a shoulder and smiled, "Oh okays. You wants to sit down maybe?"

Melody quickly sat down across from Toki as he tuned the guitar and tested the sound. She wondered how he could tell when a string sounded right.

"Can I ask you something?" She mustered up.

"Of course," Toki responded, " What is it?"

Melody thought of a different question that wouldn't be too confusing.

"How long have you played the guitar?"

Toki's blue eyes glistened as he thought about it.

"Wells… growings up was hard. And sometimes when I coulds, I's go into town to look for somethings to do. I stumbleds one day in a black metal shops and seens a guitar that was hanging on the wall." Toki put the acoustic down on the table and continued, "It was no grandpas guitar but a black gibsons. It was beautifuls. I went back to that shops whenever ams coulds. Listened to the records playing in that store. Trying to learn how to plays it, eventuallys, after enough practice and moneys saves up I took that guitars with me to Americas."

Toki looked back over to Melody, out of a trance.

"Do yous play?" He asked.

She blinked back into consciousness, "Oh well no, I never learned. As a matter of fact I never really got into music. Never had the chance."

"Oh.." Toki looked down and paused for a second then smiled." I can teach yous!"

"O-oh uhm." Melody didn't know what to say when suddenly Toki stood up, "When yous comes backs tonight just goes to my rooms. I'll teach yous! It's boring enough around here anyways it woulds be funs!" He said excitedly

"Ah, okay then!" Melody responded quickly. Toki then took off inside the building "Okays sees you then!" and disapeered.

Melody groaned. She was already breaking rules.

 _Never go over to the band's quarters._

* * *

"So any reason why you can't hang out with them? Is your cousin worried you'll get diddled or something?" Margaret joked. Melody blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide it by concentrating on braiding Athenas hair.

"I don't think it's that. I'm sure he just wants to keep me sheltered for a while. I mean, Dethklok wouldn't want to be bothered by me going around their quarters seeing what their doing and all."

Athena looked over at Melody, "But you're not the nosy type at all, I'm sure you wouldn't bug them."

Sighing, she supposed it was her being a little girl. And common sense says little girls shouldn't be friends with grown men. It makes sense, but it reminded Melody of the over protection she got from families before that knew nothing about her.

Margaret and Athena knew her best. Melody was moody and had a lack of patience sometimes. But that didn't make her a bad person, those things combined with some social anxiety made others think she was an asshole. But sometimes Melody couldn't get in touch deep with her feeling because she feared the worst things she'll find.

 _"Mankind are beasts"_

"Melody?" Margaret said loudly, breaking her trance.

"Sorry..." She said as Margaret crossed her arms at her.

"As I was saying snowflake," Margaret said, "Do what you want to do. Don't worry about your cousin so much because he can't watch you like a fucking hawk all the time. We'll find ways getting around him." Melody stared blankly.

"Oh come on Melody!" said Athena, "Margaret was just talking about going out Friday night!"

Getting irritated Melody rolled her eyes," I'm sorry!" She pouted and fiddled with her ring, "But I can't really sneak out like we used to since my cousin made me wear this tracker."

Margaret squinted at the gold band around her friends finger, "That ain't a damn thing to worry about. Again, we'll figure out something to get you out. I'll probably call my friend Sandia to cover for you, don't worry she's cool. But you really need to come to this show with us! We've been going to this venue for a while now and I'll think you'll love it."

"Who is Sandia? And what kind of show?" She asked. Athena reached onto Margarets bed to pull out a flyer from under the pillow, "Sandia is one of our friends we met last month, here take a look at the venue." She she smiled and handed it over. Melody read the details on the low quality black and white design text that read the time and date in the downtown area. "Heart-On-Your-Sleeve underground show with special guests Danny Chauvini and SubBach." Well that's creative I guess," Melody scoffed, "A mishmash of local bands and new sounds should be interesting. I need to get out more anyways."

Margaret smiled wide and squeeled with excitement, "You're going to LOVE it! I know a lot of the people that go but promise me you'll come by to my house first. I want to dress you up so that way they won't know were kids and get us kicked out." She hopped off the bed and towards her record player and pulled out a vinyl. Melody wondered if what she was doing was right, if she shouldn't give her cousin Charles a chance at all to know her like she did with all the other intruders in her life or should consider this time to be different since he was blood related. She looked over and saw Athena admiring her braids in the mirror, remembering what her friends father said, "Sometimes you pick and choose who will be your family. And that's never a bad thing."

Margaret turned up the volume blasting Bad Brains, one of Margarets favorite band. Seeing her and Athena living their lives was all Melody had hoped for while she was away.

* * *

Walking down the hallway into the main livingingroom of Mordehaus, it was early in the morning. Melody debated with herself if she should take the back door towards Toki's room or not. He was probably asleep and wouldn't be up to give a guitar lesson but she really didn't want to go back to her room and wallow in her bed until the sun was up.

 _Ah fuck it why not._

Unlocking the back door open she made her way across the patio and field area. Looking around the whole place seemed so much bigger: the twilight horizon and chilly air made it all come together with as a very surreal moment. Not far were Dethklok's living quarters, each one wide and hexagonal shaped. Arriving at one of them on the side of it's door was an etching of a picture, this particular one showed a face with a stout nose and short hair.

"Murderface. Well I guess keep checking."

Walking over to the next one she had found Toki's face next to it's door and decided to knock.

"No. I shouldn't be here this feels wrong. Maybe I still have time to turn back-"

The door opened and revealed a shirtless Toki rubbing his eye.

"Melody?" he squeaked out, "Is thats yous?"

She stammered and looked away to avoid eye contact. NOTHING made her more uncomfortable than looking at people in the eye.

"W-well I uh…" She said folding her hands, " I… I know that its early but I can't sleep… y-you think you can teach me?"

He rubbed his eye "Oh the guitars?" he chirped up seemingly more awake now, "Comes in." He opened the door wider by going behind it allowing Melody entrance. She nodded her head and nervously shuffled in.

First thing to see was his bed and hanging aircraft models from the roof. Nearby was a work desk , it was messy as glue stained the desk and paper clippings scattered all around the desk and floor. Melody decided to sit on the chair and face Toki who was on his bed tuning the guitar again.

He picked at a few guitar strings that sounded like the duncun hills coffee jiggle only some of the chords sounded more drawn out.

"I'm guessing you like playing your own way?" Melody asked.

"Abouts the songs?" Toki looked up, "I can'ts reads notes but listensings is goods enough. It's a feelings thing."

"A feeling thing? Did Skwisgaar learned the same?"

"Yeah that didldos did. Here yous trys it." Toki offered holding the acoustic by the neck. Melody felt too small for it as she couldn't get her right arm around it enough comfortably. Pricking at a few strings, she listened carefully while Toki watched with a soft smile. He didn't try to direct her or give any advice he looked on to see a little girl trying out the guitar for the first time. Soon Melody heard and memorized the difference of each string and started going back and forth from highest to lowest. She then thought of where her left fingers should go on which fret and decided to try it out. Holding onto the deeper sounding string she continued her pattern, alternating different strings to hold down. It all sounded like a bunch of mess scrambled together however Toki didn't mind the experimentation. Melody didn't notice but he was a little bit proud. As toki checked the time it was getting late and decided to stop the late night lesson, he put his hand on her left hand and spoke, "Yous should bes goings backs to sleep soons. Aftersall Charles ams get pissed. I'll walks you to your rooms." Both standing up, Toki put on a shirt as Melody set the guitar by the wall

Toki looked over, "Ohs, yous cans keeps it." He smiled as she held onto it, "It's betters to practices to makes perfects." He finished. She lifted the instrument and hugged it as they stepped into the halls and across to the main house. Toki wondered how she must feel being here. It was innately in him sometimes to to make sure people were satisfied. It could be from his past talking, but he felt responsible for Melody to make sure she was comfortable. After all, she was wedged into living this way she must feel alone. It was time for toki took to speak up as they crossed into the main house.

"Melody," he said, "Ams you okays with Charles beings your familys?"

She saw concerned blue eyes from the Norse. He wasn't joking or being too invasive, so she answered him, "To tell you the truth it's a stretch from what I was dealing with before." Melody looked towards the windows of the living room trying not to think so in depth about the homes Vincent put her in, if she did she would cry, "I have what I wanted and that was to be wanted by my real family. But now that I can live...well I don't know what to do exactly." Climbing up the steps she forgot all about the bright moon that filled up the sky and for a moment she didn't feel like breaking down.

Toki spoke up, "Maybes yous just needs to know Charles and Dethkloks betters." He smiled.

"Well Charles made it clear I can't go anywhere near you or the rest of Dethklok rooms. I already broke that rule right now being with you." Melody frowned. What was her cousin trying to hide from her about the band?

"Psh, screws dat robotsk," Toki dismissed rolling his eyes, "He probablys think we ams bad influences, but don't worrys he'll have tos accepts us." Standing in front of her room Melody sighed, "I wonder when that will be. I do want to meet the rest of you guys. It wouldn't feel right if I never did. I mean we sorta live together." Giving each other a small hug both Melody and Toki said a goodnight with him promising he would teach her again. He walked down the hall into the stairs as Melody locked the bedroom door behind her. She contained herself for so long now with buried anger and resentment to forces that burdened her life from the very beginning but what made her more frustrated was a fact she tried to push away what she met tonight: Someone else she can talk to and who was very _attractive_.

"Jeez," she groaned, "What's wrong with me? I got to get that out of my mind." The shirtless guitarist was handsome enough to make any girl her age write unrealistic fanfiction about him. Lying down she pushed the image of Toki out of her mind as silence set in, she hoped Charles wouldn't kill her for going to his room. However, she couldn't escape the feeling that something else was wrong.


End file.
